Mikoto Nakadai
is of the Abarangers, and the former leader of the Invasion Garden Evolian. Biography A brilliant surgeon educated in the United States who was bored with his life until he witnessed the Bakuryu attacking the city while under Invasion Garden Evolian influence, caring for an injured Ryouga Hakua in the aftermath. But the newfound excitement of destruction was halted when the Abarangers arrived and made the three things that gave Mikoto a thrill into "dull goodies". But soon, with the destruction of the Anamolicarus, the doctor found both the Dino Minder and Bakuryu TopGaler's egg. After that, Dr. Nakadai left his profession to start up his "game." For a while until his formal introduction, Mikoto observed the Abarangers from the side while mastering the Dino Minder and coming to the conclusion that it would be fun to fight against the heroes, thus naming himself "AbareKiller." However, the Zerogo suit is a flawed prototype of the other Abaranger suits with a self-destruct mechanism that could destroy an entire city. Mikoto didn't seem to care that he would die, it actually made things more exciting in "his game." He fought the Abarangers, using their stolen Dino Guts to revive his partner TopGaler before recruiting Stego to their cause. At one point he even assumed leadership over the villains at Lije's request. After fighting the Killer Giganoid with the Abaranger, it was revealed that the other half of Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya is within him, the cause of his horrible childhood while possessing his strength and evil tendencies. Mikoto had been a genius all his life, enrolling in medical school at the age of ten. Everything he did was right the first time with no mistakes, causing him to later crave excitement as AbareKiller. However, Mikoto was furious that he was someone else's pawn and decided to refocus his game on the Evolians. It was also revealed that the reason the Dino Minder hadn't exploded yet was because the Dezumozorlya within him has been keeping it at bay. Soon after though Dezumozorlya was removed from him, and the Dino Minder was set to explode the next time he transformed. When Dino Minder began to self-destruct, he and TopGaler flew away from Earth and both died in the explosion. During the Final Episode a couple that resembles Mikoto and Lijewel entered Dino Curry much to the Abaranger's surprise. Dekaranger vs. Abaranger Mikoto returned for a short time to help the Abaranger and Dekaranger in the Dekaranger vs. Abaranger movie. During the events of the film, Trinoid #0: Saunaginnan was going to use its ultimate power to revive "the most powerful being in hell", which it believed to be Dezumozorlya. However, when the ceremony completed, it ended up reviving Mikoto instead, due to him being the true ultimate being who had died and gone there. Mikoto remained to help both the Abarangers and Dekarangers up to the point the Trinoid was finally killed, which undid the summon and allowed him to return to the afterlife. As he vanished, Dr. Nakadai told Asuka to give his daughter Mikoto his regards. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, AbareKiller fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Gokai Silver Later, Mikoto's spirit met Gai Ikari about his becoming Gokai Silver, along with Burai and Naoto Takizawa. His powers have been channeled into a Ranger Key just as all the other rangers' powers have been. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. Since Mikoto could still transform in his deceased state, it is assumed its return was a symbolic measure as opposed to the actual return of his powers. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Mikoto's appearances in the "Versus Series", Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger and Dekaranger vs. Abaranger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Eri (Gosei Pink) also dresses as Mikoto in the Abaranger cosplay. Akibaranger At the end of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two, AbareKiller appears with two other deceased Super Sentai warriors, Yellow Four I and Time Fire, before the deceased Akagi, Yumeria, and Luna at Himitsukichi. After the Akibarangers bid farewell to Hiroyo and Kozukozu, they disappear along with the three Sentai warrior ghosts. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Mikoto Nakadai/AbareKiller: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base AbareKiller is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with his Abare Mode being available as well. Super Sentai Legend Wars AbareKiller appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Abaranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars AbareKiller - Abare Mode= First used in Episode 29. - Armor of Darkness= Only briefly used in Episode 40 after taking it from Asuka, before it dissolved into dust. }} Ranger Key The is Mikoto Nakadai's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other fourteen sixth ranger keys and the ten extra hero keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the AbareKiller key into a puppet to do his bidding. The copy AbareKiller was one of the remaining ten sixth rangers after the Gokaigers defeated the first five, with Basco using these ten to ambush the Gokaigers and take all of them hostage bar Marvelous. When Marvelous rescued them, they defeated all 10 puppets and claimed the Ranger Keys. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the AbareKiller Ranger Key was mainly used by Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver), who used it to fight as AbareKiller. It was also used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) and Ahim de Famille on one occasion each. *Ahim became AbareKiller when the Gokaigers used the powers of the sixth heroes while fighting Action Commander Almadon. *When the Gokaigers became the Abarangers while fighting Action Commander Daiyarl. *Don became AbareKiller as part of an all-white Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Makuu Prison Chief Ashrada. The Abaranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Abaranger keys were defeated by Gokai Yellow. During Gai's encounter with the three sixth rangers, it was shown that somehow, presumably due to his deceased state, Mikoto and all deceased rangers could still transform. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Mikoto received his key despite being in the afterlife. Gallery Prdt-whitef.png|A female version of AbareKiller as seen in Gokaiger. Behind the scenes .]] Portrayal Mikoto Nakadai is portrayed by . As AbareKiller, his suit actor was . Notes *Mikoto spent the least amount of time out of all the 6th Rangers on his team, at two episodes. *Mikoto is the only Sixth Ranger from a dinosaur-themed Sentai who was not an ancient warrior from the past. *He is the only 6th Ranger to act as a temporary leader for the season's villain organization. **Unlike previous Evil Rangers (Burai and the Lightning Speed Gouraiger), Mikoto becomes an actual member of his season's villain organization rather than forging a temporary alliance with them. **He is also the only 6th ranger to fight against his team instead of alongside his team during his season's team-up special because of him being part of the season's villain organization. ***Incidentally the following season's team-up special was the only film appearance he made where he fought as an Abaranger team member. In his seasons' theatrical film, he was on his own independent side, though he did have his Bakuryuu partners assist the other Bakuryuu against BakurenOh. *He is the only member of the Evolian to be human, as the other members were either from the group itself or originally from Dino Earth. *Rio of Juken Sentai Gekiranger is similar to Mikoto as he was also a pawn used by the Main series villain who was responsible for his terrible past, led the villain faction before discovering the truth and defecting, and also had a female admirer who was willing to save him and sacrificed his life for the greater good. *He is the second ranger to have a prototype suit, the first being MegaSilver. *Mikoto being a wielder of the Armor of Darkness is debatable, as he only possessed the armor for a few seconds, and he never got to use any of it's powers. **As such none of this footage could be adapted for Power Rangers Dino Thunder for Zeltrax. **However Mikoto is the only known wearer of the Armor to be human, as the other wearers were Saurians. *He is the first sixth ranger to add his weapon to the team's combining weapon where his Wing Pentact is used to create the Superior Dino Bomber. *Out of the three Sixth Rangers who have died Mikoto is the only one out of them whose Mecha is a Flying Reptile not a Dinosaur like DragonRanger's Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar or Time Fire's V-Rex. Appearances **''Ep. 45: New Year Abare Rumba'' **''Ep. 46: Praying! Abare Visual Kei'' **''Ep. 47: The Five Abarangers'' **''Ep. 48: The Final Abare Game'' * Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 18: The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill'' **''Ep. 45: The Confused Ninja'' * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also (with regard to the footage from his later battles) External links *AbareKiller at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *AbareKiller at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai White Category:Evil Sentai Rangers turn Good Category:Ranger Legend Category:Abarangers Category:Sentai Sixth Ranger Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers without successors Category:Invasion Garden Evolian Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers